Undisputed
by AnimeFighter223
Summary: What is Naruto was the reincarnation of Yuri Boyka? And his memories started to appear when Orochimaru placed the seal on him? How will Naruto react when he takes his training seriously...to become the most complete fighter in the world? Serious!Naruto FIRST CHAPTER IS RUSHED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone, I decided to try a different fic, one because I was bored and was having a case of writers block with the Love Hina one, and two, because I can. Also because I was bored so I figured, hey might as well try and write a Naruto fanfic. Plus I wanted to get this idea out of my head, so hell there is no better way to do that, then by writing a fan fic. And after watching Undisputed 3, I felt like writing this.**_

_**Sorry that this first chapter is a little rushed, but I was kind of bored of this chapter and wanted to get on to the main stuff.**_

_**Anyway here we go.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's** **POV**_

Naruto was currently getting his ass kicked by Kiba during the Chunin exams. His chakra control was shot to hell due to the seal that Orochimaru had placed on him in the forest. So he was trying to rely on his Taijutsu skills, and so far they were pitiful! He could not even believe that he had never bothered to train in that. Because right now, Kiba was making a mockery of him.

"Yo, Proctor! You might want to call it! He's done for." Kiba said arrogantly as Naruto was currently holding his knee in pain.

He had no idea what Kiba had done to it, but right now it was killing him! But what filled him more than pain, was anger. He was pissed off! He couldn't even beat the dog boy! One of the kids who used to be his friend! But who was also one of the worst students at the academy, and he couldn't beat him. The proctor sighed as he was getting ready to call the match.

_"No! It can't end here! My whole life...I've done nothing but train...I...I must prove I am worth something!" _As soon as Naruto thought that, foreign memories rushed through his head.

He didn't know what was going on, but he kept seeing things, visions of a prison, and he was fighting hundreds of other inmates in some sort of tournament. He saw visions of him fighting and conquering all of his opponents. As if he was the most...complete fighter in the world! But why did these memories show up...and...who was Yuri Boyka?

But whatever was going on, these visions helped motivate him to stand up. Sure his knee may have been killing him, but for some reason, he still stood up, and let me tell you. Both Kiba and the proctor were surprised to see Naruto get up. And the look in his eyes was of pure anger. It was unnatural to see it on his face.

"You...are not the real champion here!" Naruto said as Kiba scoffed.

"Is this a joke? You can barely stand!" He said as the proctor was about to call it but Naruto yelled at him.

"No! I want to fight!" He yelled as the proctor sighed.

_"This kid is going to get creamed." _He thought as he stepped back.

The next thing Naruto knew was that his body got into a different fighting stance subconsciously. And Kiba came rushing towards him with a haymaker. But Naruto dodged out of the way and got back into his stance with his fists raised and his right leg in front of his left. Kiba attempted another punch, but once again, Naruto dodged it and landed a hook right in Kiba's face.

"Gah! You...You broke my nose!" Kiba yelled as he was pissed off. And Akamaru was injured due to getting hit earlier by him when Naruto tried to confuse him.

Naruto didn't know what came over him. The next thing he knew was that he landed a kick to Kiba's left leg and then another kick to his head.

_"How am I doing this?" _He thought as he remembered seeing the fighting moves in his vision, but how was he able to react like this? Surely he couldn't have picked this up from the vision.

Naruto kept dodging Kiba's wild swings, as well as landing a few body shots on Kiba whenever he had the chance. But he was still worried about his knee, so he had to make sure Kiba didn't see that weakness. Luckily Naruto was able to dodged most of Kiba's kicks, and managed to land a devastating leg kick to Kiba's ribs. Which caused Kiba to gasp out in pain as he could have sworn that he felt a crack.

_"This is my chance!" _Naruto thought as he reared his fist back for a powerful punch and he launched it into Kiba's face.

A sickening crunch was heard throughout the building as some of Kiba's teeth were knocked loose, and soon his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

No one...AND I MEAN NO ONE...saw that coming. Naruto had just beaten Kiba using only pure taijutsu! He didn't even resort to using his clones like he usually did. Not only that, but there was something about his fighting style...something...different about it.

"Winner...Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced, stunned by the quick victory.

_"I...Impossible...Kiba lost?" _Kurenai thought as he couldn't believe that the dead last had won against her student.

Naruto just allowed himself to grin a little as he walked back up to the balcony. Limping all the way due to the fact that his knee still hurt.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura cheered as he smiled a bit.

"Thanks Sakura." He said as he stood next to his teammate.

"Uhm...N-Naruto." He heard a voice say as he turned and saw Hinata.

"Yes?" He said as she held something out for him.

"H-Here." She said as he looked confused and Kurenai had a smile on her face.

_"Hinata." _She thought with a smile.

"What is it?" He asked as she smiled a little.

"It's wound ointment." She said as Naruto looked at the container and then smiled.

"Thank you! I could really use some right now." He said as took the jar from her and giving her a hug, which caused her to blush bright red.

_"Well...that was unexpected." _Kurenai thought as Hinata was currently trying not to pass out.

"Anyway." He said as he sat down against the wall and rolled up one of his pants legs.

He then took some of Hinata's wound ointment and started to apply it to his knee, although it didn't really help with healing much, it did help kill the pain that he was currently feeling in it. Surprisingly this was the first time he had been seriously injured since that encounter in wave. But now he was wondering only one thing, why hadn't Kakashi even said a word of congratulations? He soon got his answer as soon as he saw Kakashi was too busy reading Icha Icha.

"Next match, Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga!" The proctor called out as Hinata looked nervous.

"Hinata!" Naruto called to her.

"You can do this." He said as he smiled at her.

"I'll t-t-try." She stuttered out as she went to face Neji

* * *

**AFTER THE MATCH (YES IT IS THE SAME FIGHT AS IN CANON!)**

"Once a failure always a failure!" Neji yelled as Naruto was looking down at Hinata's body.

The medics were carrying her out of the arena as Naruto just watched her being taken away. He turned towards Neji and glared at him. He then clenched his fists and got into a fighting stance. For some reason, his glare, while his teammates had seen it before, there was something...different about him...he seemed more intimidating and scary.

"You want to challenge me?" He said as he took a step forward.

Neji just smirked as Naruto was about to run towards him and knock his lights out. Hyuuga's be damned! However Kakashi soon grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Only to find that he was struggling a bit, and that he almost had to look away from his book. That just pissed Naruto off to no end, even when someone was possibly dying, he still had time to read his fucking book!

"Easy Naruto...we don't want you to get disqualified before the finals eh?" Kakashi said with an eye smile, and surprisingly this did nothing to calm Naruto down.

"If I get disqualified, at least I'll know I will have kicked the fucking shit out of him!" Naruto said as everyone's jaw dropped at that.

Naruto had a dirty mouth, and add that to the fact that he had said that to his sensei, who could have him reported for insubordination, but Naruto just brushed it off as he walked over to Kurenai.

"I promise you...I will get back at him for hurting Hinata, you can count on that." He said as he walked past everyone and onto the balcony.

_"What the heck happened to Naruto? Did he just do a sudden personality change?" _Everyone thought as Naruto usually acted hyperactive and goofy.

But ever since his fight with Kiba, he only seemed more quiet and angry. Sure that wasn't enough time for a personality change but it was still unnerving.

* * *

_**ANOTHER SKIP TO THE SELECTION FOR THE FINALS BECAUSE THE REST OF THE PRELIMANARIES ARE BORING AS HELL!**_

Naruto glared at Neji as he saw that he had gotten a free shot at him when the finals came up. Neji only looked at him as a cockroach that he could kill by moving his foot. Naruto hated that look, he was used to seeing it all the time on the face of the villagers. And he was certain of one thing, he was going to enjoy proving them all wrong. Right after his head stopped swimming with all these visions! What the heck was going on?! During the whole speech, he kept getting visions of Yuri Boyka, whoever he was. And he didn't know why. It was too real to be a dream, and Naruto could feel himself in the man's place, what was it?

Naruto and the others were soon escorted out of the forest of death. And the first thing Naruto did was go straight to the hospital to see how Hinata was doing. However, that seemed impossible due to the fact that she was currently still in the emergency room and was not cleared for visitors, so that had gone out the window. And wouldn't you know it, he ran into his sensei when he was there.

"Kakashi Sensei! Good thing I found you." He said as he switched back to his normal personality.

"Oh...Hey Naruto...what is it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto suddenly got a serious look on his face.

_"Is Naruto bipolar or something?" _Kakashi thought as Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"I need your help, I need you to train me the best that you can to help me beat Neji into the ground." Naruto said as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Naruto, I'll be busy training Sasuke for the month." Kakashi said as Naruto got a blank look on his face.

"Your joking right?" He said as Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope, he's going up against Gaara, and you saw how ruthless he was." Kakashi said as Naruto had a burst of anger.

"And I'm going up against a guy who had no problem killing his own cousin!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi held his hands up.

"Relax, I got you a teacher for the month." Kakashi said as Naruto turned around.

"..." Was Naruto's reaction as he saw that his so called teacher would be that closet pervert Ebisu.

"Screw this." He said as he started to walk out.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Kakashi asked confused as to why Naruto was walking away.

"I have already beaten this guy once! And I refuse to be taught by this imbecile...if you won't help me...I'll find my own way." He said as he slammed the door to the hospital breaking the doorknob on the way out.

"Well...that didn't go well." Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Ebisu said as Kakashi just waved him off.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll do fine on his own." Kakashi said as he completely ignored the danger Neji posed.

Ebisu allowed himself to be disgusted, how could he just blow off his own student so casually? Sure he may have not liked the kid ever since he humiliated him, but he was in the Chunin exams about to fight a dangerous opponent! Why couldn't Kakashi train all of his students at the same time?

* * *

_**LATER IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**_

"What the hell happened? All I remember was punching that training post and then ending up here?" Naruto said to himself as he was suddenly walking down a sewer system.

_**"Come closer...boy."** _He heard a dark voice say from the end of the hall.

_"That's not creepy at all." _He said as he walked down the hallway.

There seemed to be an intricate number of tunnels going throughout this place. But for some reason, Naruto was able to navigate his way through the sewer, and was now currently trying to pinpoint the exact location as to where the voice was coming from. But frankly it was a pain in the ass due to the fact that he seemed to be going through a labyrinth, and while he could tell he was getting closer. It still sucked, it was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle with half of the pieces missing, but you knew which ones to use until you found the lost pieces.

**_"About time you got here!"_ **A demonic voice said as Naruto saw a cage.

"What the hell?" He said as he got closer and a claw shot out at him.

**_"Argh!"_ **The voice yelled out as chains shot out and binded the claws...pretty soon, Naruto could see the silhouette of the nine tailed fox in the cage.

_**"That damn seal that Snake Bastard placed on me is ruining** **everything!"** _The fox roared as Naruto took a look at its cage.

Not only was there the cage, but there also seemed to be a strange gate around it, as if it was a cage within a cage. it was odd, but he knew it had something to do with the fact that Orochimaru had placed that seal on him, and ever since then, he had trouble using his chakra like he usually could.

"So your the fox, you mind explaining a few things?" He asked calmly, even though both he and the fox were wondering why he wasn't shaking in fear.

**_"Interesting if I may say so...seems like that seal had some...side effects."_**The fox said as Naruto freaked out a little at that.

"What do you mean Side effects? You mean how my chakra control is shit?" He asked as the fox nodded.

_**"That and the fact that your personality is changing due to some recently gained memories."**_The fox said as Naruto got confused.

"You mean those visions?" He asked as the fox nodded.

_**"It would appear that you are the reincarnation of another worthless meat bag."** _The fox said as Naruto looked up.

"Who?" He asked as the fox looked through.

**_"Someone named...Yuri Boyka."_ **He said as Naruto just started to listen to everything he said.


	2. First Day of Training

_**Okay everyone, seems I got some positive reviews on Undisputed, which I am happy to see, because I now really want to write a chapter for this story. Mostly because I am in such a good mood right now, So I am going to enjoy writing this chapter. Plus I want to write more of a bad ass Naruto. As for what is going to happen to Naruto in terms of similarities to Boyka...well all will be explained in time...and by in time, I mean some will be told now, and some will be told later.**_

_**Anyway, here is the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

"So your telling me...that not only am I the reincarnation of Yuri Boyka, but right now my personality is changing to what it was in my previous life...and it would appear that some of the past will repeat itself?" Naruto asked the fox as it nodded.

**_"Yes that is exactly it...for example didn't you notice how Boyka got a near crippling knee injury? And in your fight with Kiba, your knee was severly injured? Just like Boyka."_ **The fox said as Naruto looked down at his knee.

He suddenly had a flashback to when he fought George Chambers, that was when he got him in a submission hold and broke his knee, and then years after that he finally got back into fighting shape, but he also had to deal with fighting with only one knee. All in all, it was hard to do. And now it would appear he would have to deal with that all over again.

"Great, although I got to admit, not all of these changes are bad...in fact, a lot of them are very good." He said as he grinned.

**_"One more thing, you have to start eating properly, or else you will just hinder your body in terms of growth and overall performance, Boyka was a physical specimen."_ **The fox said not wishing to have a weak container.

"Done, to be honest, I can feel some of his personality warping with mine already." He said as he adopted a serious personality.

"So do I have all of his skills now?" Naruto asked with excitement, but the fox shook his head.

_**"No, you have his memories of his life and how he used to fight, but you only beat Kiba by a fluke...you will need to work on your Taijutsu skills if you want to become as strong as you originally were."** _The fox said as Naruto cursed.

"Shit...well...I guess it will take me awhile to get used to this...anything else I should know?" He asked as the fox nodded at him.

_**"Yes, for god sake! EAT HEALTHY AND GROW A FEW INCHES! I WILL NOT HAVE A MIDGET AS A CONTAINER!"**_The fox said as Naruto nodded.

"Very well." He said as the fox said one more thing.

_**"One more thing...try stretching, believe it or not, that can lengthen the spine, and help you grow a few inches."** _He said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I guess I better get to work." He said as he disappeared out of the mindscape.

_**"Heh...Hard to believe that this Boyka character was tough for a human."**_The fox said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**NARUTO'S POV OUTSIDE OF MINDSCAPE**_

As soon as Naruto had gotten out of his mindscape, he had headed straight to the grocery store to buy proper food and supplements, he obviously couldn't grow if he kept stunting his growth with ramen all of the time. So he went and bought a steady supply of vegetables, meat, fruits as well as foods packed with antioxidants. Not only that but he had stopped by the Shinobi supply store and had bought two sets of the weights he saw Lee wore during the Preliminaries.

Of course, the cool thing he realized was that you could change the weight based on how much chakra you put in them, which he had to admit was absolute brilliance! But he needed to start off slow, so right now he had ten pounds on each limb. Since that was all he could handle, and it made him feel like he was walking through water...but he saw Lee drop his weights...and his had to weight up to two hundred pounds!

So that was another goal Naruto had for himself! He would surpass Lee in Taijutsu! Better yet...he would become the most complete fighter in the world! Just as he had done in his previous life...but first...he needed to think of a way to develop his original fighting style as Boyka...but he only knew one man who could help him...lets hope he wasn't too busy.

"Okay...Lee told me I could find him around here." Naruto said as he walked into the training ground.

Sure enough he found Master Guy punching a log and causing damage in many places. He seemed to be mad about something, so Naruto let him finish his workout before he decided to go up to him.

"Master guy!" He called out as Guy turned around with a smile on his face, glad that he had company.

"Ah! Naruto! What brings you here?" He asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I was actually looking for you." He said as Guy raised his huge eyebrows.

"Me? What for?" He asked as Naruto bowed to him.

"I...I need your help in developing my taijutsu...I really need help here." He said as polite as possible, shocking Guy since Naruto was not known for his politeness.

"I...I'm sorry, but isn't that Kakashi's job?" He asked as Naruto got mad.

"He's off training Sasuke...and...well...I...have another goal in mind." He said as Guy raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He asked as Naruto turned away.

"You would not understand." He said in his Boyka tone.

"Try me." Guy said as Naruto had another flashback.

It was back to when he was talking to Jericho about why he needed to win the tournament in the first place. It was strange how history seemed to repeat itself.

"I want to become hokage...you know that...but also...I want to become the most complete fighter in the world." He said as Guy raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite a goal...its...Youthful!" Guy said as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Please, I am begging you to help me...Your the only one I know who is a master at Taijutsu...and Kakashi can't train me...and after all...you are better than Kakashi." Naruto said playing with Guy's rivalry with Kakashi.

"OF COURSE! I WILL GIVE YOU A CRASH COURSE IN TAIJUTSU!" Guy said as Naruto sweatdropped.

_"That was easy." _He thought as Guy held up a finger.

"But I'm afraid, I won't have much time, so you will mostly have to train yourself...do I make myself clear?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Fine, your training begins now." He said as he rushed forward and aimed a punch.

"_Shit." _Naruto thought as he felt the pain from the impact.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Wow, no offense, but that was pathetic." Guy said as Naruto was bruised all over.

"You must have had a lousy teacher in the academy to even have the basic style wrong...good thing we fixed that somewhat." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Still though, can't believe I got my ass kicked that easy." Naruto said as Guy laughed.

"Relax, you are young and I am an elite ninja for a reason, but as I said, luckily your Taijutsu did improve...somewhat, But you must work on it when you have time...got it?" He said as Naruto nodded.

"Of course." He said as he started to limp away.

_"One step closer...although at the same time...far away...I also should work on ground fighting...seems that no one seems to have a style based on groundfighting, so that should give me an advantage around here." _He thought as he started to jog, even though he had an injured knee, he could still jog lightly.

_"In the meantime, time to go home, prepare a nice meal, and then do some training." _He thought as he jogged faster.

* * *

**AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Naruto had already purchased some training dummies he could use that he saw chunin using to improve skills. For one piece of equipment he had a wooden man, and another he had a dummy that he could practice his kicks and knees on, that way giving him some way to improve those skills. He had also figured he would need to work on some boxing skills due to the fact that some of his enemies in his past life used the style effectively, and when mixed with other disciplines, it could be very useful.

"Okay, basic attack...Jab." He thought as he punched his newly acquired punching bag.

But the jab in itself was sloppy and didn't even move the bag at all. But Naruto kept going at it. He knew that he was going to suck at first, but he wasn't going to give up now. He started to throw more and more jabs, and after awhile he started to do combinations by throwing in a cross and a hook every now and then, he also tried working on a few kicks that Guy had shown him how to do. While he was training, he remembered how Neji beat Hinata to a pulp, and how pissed he was to see him do that. He may not have thought of Hinata as a romantic interest, but it pissed him off to see Neji beat someone so kind hearted.

As Naruto got angrier, his adrenaline levels started to fuel his punches, and they got stronger. However he was still sloppy. But he was at least showing small signs of improvement. After thirty minutes, he stopped after he was literally covered in a waterfall of sweat.

"Well...My training isn't going exactly as planned, but hell at least I'm working on it." He said as he moved to a different dummy.

"Okay, supposedly this wooden man is supposed to increase precision or some shit like that." He said as he started to do some basic moves he read about in a book.

Only to find out that he had gotten a rotating wooden dummy, and one of the arms came and smacked him across the head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled as he held his head.

But he quickly calmed down and decided to try and hit it again, however this time, he hit it softer then before so he would have a chance of blocking the limb of the dummy before it hit him across the head again. He was looking in a book of Katas that he had picked up from the library, and it was showing him different movements. It was similar to a fighting style that the Columbian used in the tournament, but this style seemed less dangerous, but either way, he was trying to broaden his horizons.

"Okay...1...2...3." Naruto said counting out his movements.

However, he still kept making a few mistakes every now and then, which caused him to have quite a large number of sizeable bruises on his body. And unfortunately his body felt sore all over. Pretty soon, he stopped as he had the feeling that his body needed time to rest.

"Okay...I guess its true what they say...no pain...no gain...but damn...I really got my ass kicked today." He said as he went to his kitchen and downed a glass of water.

"But...it will all be worth it in the end...tomorrow...I got to try and learn Brazilian Jiu Jitsu all over again...well...I guess I can get a clone to help me out with that...but it still sucks that I have to learn it all over again...why couldn't the memories have come with the skills that I used to have...oh well...can't win them all." He said as he looked at the time.

He definitely needed his rest, so he went to bed, but not before downing a recovery protein shake and changing into his nightwear.

"Seriously, I am getting the feeling, everything is going to be alright...yet painful." He said as he laid down in his bed.


	3. An old friend

**Okay,**_** here I am again, writing another chapter, okay first off I would like to say sorry for daluzing for not starting the fic from scratch and trying to build Naruto up, but I just had trouble trying to write a chapter for it when it was like that. I was dead set on this, so I'm just mentally wrestling with myself if I should start over or if I should continue.**_

_**But out of curiosity, how many of you believe I should start over at the beginning of the academy?**_

_**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto was once again busy training, while he had made some improvement in his fighting skills, due to some spars with Guy when he had the chance, he was starting to get a better physique due to the more intense training. In fact, it would appear that he might have grown an inch due to better nutrition. But he soon found out that with the strict diet he had to have, it was really taste free, but it was necessary to build muscle and get proper nutrition. He decided that after he grew to 5'11'' that he was going to start eating the good unhealthy stuff again.

One thing that had also changed was his attitude, recently he had become more quiet and reserved, and was starting to become cold to the villagers who would glare at him. It made him feel better actually, knowing that he now had the power to stop some of the villagers if they tried anything. He had also cut his hair in the way he had it in his previous life. Gone were all the spiky blond locks of hair, and now a high and tight haircut had taken its place.

He was currently sweating and drying himself off with a towel that he had hanging around. He looked outside and saw that it was getting dark out. Strange, he had been inside his apartment with all of his training equipment all day? Dang, he really was trying hard to improve. Not only that, But Naruto had managed to upgrade his wooden man, so that it would give out more realistic movements that would simulate an actual fight. For example, he studied a book on seals, and noticed that there was one that could for a small period of time, give life to an inanimate object. Which was perfect for Naruto, because not only could it stop suddenly and he would still be on guard, but he could also adjust it to strike at different periods. Also he bought some upgrades that would work as a spring system causing it to strike back with wild movements that were hard to follow.

So all in all, he was improving. Although painfully. For example, when he first tried it out, he got more bruises then he could count. And it was not a fun experience, especially with something that had solid wood parts to hit you with. But at least his reaction time was getting better. He had the dummy set to high standards that way if he needed to take on Neji in hand to hand, he would have the needs to avoid and counterattack.

"I must say, I am still not pleased with my improvement." Naruto said as he reached into his fridge and pulled out a bottle and some protein shake mix.

He was only consuming enough protein to grow his muscles to the point where he wasn't malnourished. So in this case, he was getting more of a runners body as opposed to a bodybuilder type of body. He wanted to look like he did as Boyka. But he couldn't do that until he grew enough that he didn't look like a bulky midget.

Seriously, he saw one of those guys around the village. You know the type of guy who has a problem with his height, so he starts lifting weights to make himself seem bigger? But in the end he just looks weird due to the fact that he looks like Verne Troyer on steroids. And that would just make the taunts worse. The reason being was because you can barely move your limbs, and you look like a children's toy.

But either way, Naruto had to slave over books on nutrition in the library before he figured out a good diet plan for training. Now he decided to take a break from all of this crap and he was going to go outside and walk around the village.

As soon as he walked out his door he was getting strange looks, mostly it was because the villagers were not used to seeing him like this. He was supposed to be an orange wearing hyperactive kid. Not a calm dark blue wearing kid, it was like he went through a personality change. Which was partially true.

"Why does everyone stare at me wherever I go?" Naruto asked himself as he was just walking with his hands in his pockets.

He had long since stopped caring about what the villagers were thinking, mostly because he couldn't sense any ill content coming from most of them anymore. He didn't know what caused them to change their minds, but it must have been one hell of a wake up call.

Either way, he was bored and he already trained, so what more was there to do?

"Hey Naruto!" He heard a voice say as he saw Kiba.

Now that really messed him up, first off wasn't he still supposed to be in the hospital. And Second off, why did it seem like he was actually trying to talk to him? Kiba never bothered to learn much about him before. But he assumed it was because he kicked his ass in the exams at the last minute. He had to admit though, if he hadn't had that adrenaline rush in the middle of the fight, he wasn't sure if he would win.

"Kiba." He said as he continued to walk.

"Hey wait up, how's it been?" Kiba said as he walked beside him.

"Fine." Naruto said as he was thinking about other things.

"Is it true you swore to avenge Hinata?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes it is." He said as he was hoping Kiba would stop asking so many questions.

"Do you think you can beat Neji?" He asked as Naruto was starting to get irritated.

"Yes with enough training." He said as he was now considering going back to training.

Obviously, he couldn't beat Neji if he didn't continue to train, but he was hoping to take a small break, but unfortunately Kiba was making all of that impossible with his questions. Seriously, it was like he suddenly didn't have a mute button. That was not good, he was a cocky punk before, but now he was a cocky punk who wouldn't stop talking.

"Do you really believe that?" Kiba asked as Naruto finally got fed up with his talk.

"Stop asking so many fucking questions!" He growled out as Kiba had a look of surprise on his face.

"Easy man, no need to get so worked up, I mean sure I can understand that you are pissed off at Neji but dang." Kiba said as Naruto looked away.

"It's not that, you ask too many questions." He said as Kiba shut up at that.

Well, that was until he decided to open his mouth again.

"You know, that match was a fluke, and you know that." He said as Naruto was now paying attention.

"Says the guy who lost." Naruto said going into Boyka mode.

"Come on! If you hadn't gotten that adrenaline rush, you would have lost! Simple as that! You won only because you got lucky!" Kiba said as he was getting all fired up due to Naruto dismissing him like that.

"Face it, you lost, get over it." He said as he turned to walk away.

"I won't get over it until I bea-" He was cut off as Naruto landed a kick to his throat.

"You talk too much." He said as Kiba grinned.

"Oh you did it now." He said as he threw a punch at Naruto.

However Naruto easily dodged that blow and did a spinning kick, however Kiba ducked under that and went for an uppercut that got Naruto in the jaw. However Naruto recovered and landed a front kick to Kiba's gut. Which caused the feral shinobi to launch a flurry of punches. For some reason, the way he was fighting seemed very familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Some of the punches landed, but Naruto was able to dodge one and land an elbow to Kiba's nose, which caused blood to spill out. But that only seemed to intensify the fight as both of the fighters got into an all out brawl.

And all of the civilians were just standing there watching the two go at it. They had to admit, it was pretty entertaining to watch. Although at the same time, they were all wondering why none of them were trying to stop the fight. But they just continued to watch.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A female voice rang out as Kiba suddenly stopped his assault and Naruto just stood still.

"What is going on here?" Kurenai asked as she saw her student and Kakashi's student fighting in the middle of the village like some common street fighters.

"He started it!" Kiba said as Kurenai looked at him.

"Is that true Naruto?" She asked as Naruto didn't even try to deny it.

"Yes." He said as Kurenai looked at him.

"Assault on a fellow Shinobi is a crime." She said as Naruto face palmed.

Even in this lif he was going to have a criminal record, that was just great, first he gets in prison for murder, and now he could possibly spend time in jail for assault.

"No Sensei! This is our fight." Kiba said as he got back into his stance.

"No! You want to fight! It won't be here!" Kurenai said as Kiba stood down.

"Just wait Naruto! I will fight you again, and I'll prove that you won only by a fluke." Kiba said as Naruto just had an bored look on his face.

"Whatever Jericho." He said as Kiba suddenly froze up at that.

Naruto was confused, sure he let Turbo's real name slip out on accident due to the fact that Kiba was reminding him of the American. But why did Kiba look so surprised at that, unless...No...freaking...way.

All of a sudden Kiba took the time to look at Naruto, the way he dressed, the way he fought, the way his hair was cut and his overall attitude. He then got a grin on his face as he suddenly crossed his arms.

"Well I'll be damned...if it isn't Yuri Boyka." Kiba said as Naruto face palmed.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: REBOOT

**_Okay everyone, A bunch of people messaged me telling me to restart the fic at the beginning of Naruto. And well, I guess I will have to do it, one because I am having insane writers block just writing the story as it is, I mean it took me who knows how long just to write the third chapter. And two, I guess it would be nice to have bad ass Naruto at the beginning rather than people thinking he is an idiot._**

**_As for the reincarnations, well that is going out the window too since I only wrote that part in because of Kiba losing the fight to Naruto at the beginning of the story. So in other words, there is no need for it anymore._**

**_Anyway it might take me a while to write the new version of it, but I promise you I will not abandon this fic._**

**_Watch for the next chapter._**


End file.
